Truth or Dare Divergent style (Candor or Dauntless)
by Emza2901
Summary: Join Tris, Tobias (four), Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna and Peter in an epic game of Candor or Dauntless (later joined by Caleb, Susan and Eric.) (The war never happened and no one died) *spoiler* lots of couple action eg: Tris & Tobias (four), Christina & Will, Uriah & Marlene, Zeke & Lynn, Peter & Lauren, Susan & Caleb, Eric & Shauna


ོ**Tris' P.O.V**

"Hey Tris," yells someone behind me.

I turn around to see it's Christina.

"Hey Chris, what's up" I say causally.

"We're playing truth or dare tonight at Zeke's place" she says jumping up and down.

"Ok" I say as I wave goodbye and walk into my apartment.

**Tobias' P.O.V**

I walk out of the bathroom just as she walks.

"Tris um... I didn't think you where coming back until later" I say, trying to cover myself up.

She covers her eyes as she walks past.

"So are you coming to Zeke's tonight," I say, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know..." She says pausing.

I can tell something's wrong.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I actually don't know how to play truth or dare" says Tris, getting embarrassed.

"You have to ask someone truth or dare and if you don't want to do it you take off a piece of clothing" I say getting dressed.

ོ**Tris' P.O.V**

Zeke's house:

There's me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Peter.

"Me first" yells Chris.

"Truth or dare Uriah" she say pointing in Uri's direction.

"Dare, because truth is for pansycakes" says Uriah, proudly.

"I dare you to...go to the chasm and announce your love for the first person you see" says Chris laughing.

Uriah, Will and Zeke walk out the door towards the pit.

They soon arrived back with Eric and Uriah has a slap mark across his face but he's still laughing.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to hold in a hysterical laugh.

Zeke tells us the story: "The first person Uriah saw was Eric near the chasm. He got down on one knee and asked Eric if he would marry him. Eric got super-hulk mad and slapped Uriah across the face, we explained to him we were playing candor or dauntless so he came back with us" Finishes Zeke with a chuckle.

"Truth or dare Four" asks Uri.

"Truth" says Tobias.

"PANSYCAKE!" Coughs Uriah.

"What is your real name and which faction did you transfer from?" Asks Uri, suspiciously.

"My real name is...Fred and I came from um... Candor" says Tobias.

"He's lying" says Chris, looking at Tobias.

"Fine, I'm not from Candor and my name isn't Fred" says Tobias, as he takes off his shirt.

"Mmmmm..." Say the girls in a symphony.

I sent death glares out of my eyes, and Tobias wraps his arm around my waist.

"Truth or Dare Christina" says Tobias.

"Truth" she says without thought.

"What was your fear in the fear landscape?" Asks Tobias eagerly.

"Um...Moths" mutters Chris.

Everyone bursts into laughter except me, Chris, Will and Tobias.

"Truth or dare Zeke" says Christina.

"Dare," shouts Zeke.

"I ain't no Pansycake" he says again.

"I dare you to run naked through the pit screaming call me maybe" says Christina.

"I'll do it" says Zeke, as he starts to strip.

Will, Uriah, Peter, Eric and Christina all walk to the pit the watch.

They all arrived back.

"TRUTH OR DARE PETER!" yells Zeke, putting his clothes back on in the bedroom.

"Truth" mutters Peter, rolling his eyes.

"Who do you have a crush on?" says Zeke, sitting down again.

"Lauren" says Peter in a quiet voice no one can hear.

"What was that?" says Zeke, listening closer.

"LAUREN!" screams Peter.

Lauren walks in pounding her fist into her hand towards Peter.

"Truth or dare Lauren" says Peter, hiding behind Wills tall figure.

"Dauntless of course" she says calming down.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with me" he says smirking evilly.

"Fine" says Lauren walking towards the coat closet.

Peter jumps up and follows Lauren into the closet happily.

After 7 minutes we go to get Lauren and Peter, but find the aren't in the closet anymore.

At the back of the closet there is a huge hole and a...BUTTERKNIFE!

We all look at each other and figured out what's happened.

We all run to Lauren's apartment and luckily Shauna has a key. We walk in and find Lauren on top of Peter. They look at us astonished.

"Um...Peter was going to pass out so I had to give him CPR" says Lauren kissing Peter again.

"Fine...we cut the hole so we could "play" for longer" says Peter, putting his shirt on.

We walk out of the apartment and Lauren and Peter follow us holding hands.

"Another happy couple" says Chris, laughing.

"Truth or dare Four" says Lauren, sitting next to Peter.

"Dare" says Tobias, getting worried.

"I dare you to ring Caleb and Susan, to tell them that you got Tris pregnant" Says Lauren smirking like Peter.

Tobias starts to call my brother and my best friend from abnegation.

"Hi um... This is Four, um I kinda...sorta got your sister pregnant, bye" says Tobias.

Caleb soon arrives at the door.

"WHERE'S FOUR!" yells Caleb.

"RIGHT HERE!" yells Tobias.

"Why did you get my little sister pregnant?, she's only sixteen!" He yells again.

"Correction I'm 17 and I'm not pregnant" I tell Caleb.

"So why did you tell me she was?" Says Caleb to Tobias.

"It was a dare, I'm sorry" says Tobias.

Susan comes in and starts to play figuring I'm not pregnant.

ོ**Tris' P.O.V**

"Tris I need to tell you something" says Caleb.

"Anything" I reassure him.

"Susan and I are in a relationship" he says, looking at Susan.

"That's great" I say hugging him.

After a few rounds, we had Christina chug down a milkshake and then barf it up,  
Uriah kissed Marlene, Zeke and Lynn had to get tattooed and Eric had to hang over the chasm (Christina came up with that one).

"Truth or dare Tris" says Zeke.

"Dare, I'm no pansycake" I say, giggling.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four" he says.

I'm down to my undies and bra, Tobias is down to his boxers.

"I have no choice" I say, smiling.

Tobias and I walk to the closet. We kiss for a while but then our time is up.

After a few more rounds, we all get tired so we all go home.

**THE END!**

**(Read my next divergent story to find out Tris' and Tobias' wedding!)**


End file.
